Hunted
by DarkMike 15
Summary: A parody of a popular PC and Xbox game. Thats all I'm gonna say. One-shot.


**I am OBSESSED with this game, and it's only a matter of time before obsession meets fandom.**

**Hunted**

Nigel peered carefully around the corner, his lose white shirt and red tie falling forward as he did. SMG grasped firmly in his had, he scanned the dark ally for any sighs of life. Nothing moved.

"All clear," he said turning to his three companions, "we lost 'em"

Wally was wiping blood from his leather waistcoat with his one hand. An auto-shotgun was in his other.

"That's what you said last time," he said, "no offence man, but I think those glasses have gotta come off."

"They are not affecting my vision in anyway!" Nigel snapped.

"Hey, hey," Hoagie pacified, "lets just keep moving."

He straightened his beret and put his green military jacket back on. He glanced over at Kuki who was holding her injured arm.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she sighed, "on of those bastards got me when Wally bumped into that car; anyone got a med-kit?"

There was a shake of heads from the three gents in front of her.

"Oh well," Kuki said digging into the pockets of her red hoodie and producing a bottle of painkillers, "These'll just have to do."

Hoagie was the first to move around the corner, his M16 automatic rifle sweeping the damp corridor. Nigel followed next his SMG held up to his face. Wally stepped out after him his shotgun lowered and Kuki came out last watching the flank with her scoped hunting rifle. The four moved quickly and silently, not wanting to attract any attention. They turned another corner and saw the street on the end of a final section of ally. Several figures could be seen stumbling about aimlessly under the flickering light of a street lamp; their faces and hands caked with blood. Hoagie turned back to the group and shook his head.

"There'll be hundreds of them out there," he said quietly.

"Over here," Wally called from behind them.

He was standing in front of a large metal door.

"Through here."

The other three moved behind him as he struggled to open the door, violently tugging at it.

"Shut up!" Kuki hissed, "You want the whole neighborhood to know we're here?"

"Hold on I got it," Wally said grinning and began to bash the handle with the butt of his gun.

"Forget it," Hoagie said grabbing his shoulder, "we'll just turn back."

At the bottom of the ally on of the figures head raised suddenly. He turned to face the cause of commotion to see the four survivors huddled in the ally. He let out a cry of anger and started to sprint full pace at them. Nigel turned to see this and fired his SMG, the pray off bullets killing the attacker but also making contact with four other of the creatures. The rest of the group looked out at the street to see one figure in particular looking directly at them. Before anyone could react he threw his head back and let out a horrifying scream. Its cry was met by the howling of hundreds of others in a sick chorus. There was silence for a moment before a mob of about 200 people funneled into the ally from the street.

"Wally, get that door open now!" Nigel shouted as he began firing at the oncoming hoard.

Hoagie and Kuki joined him in holding the mob back at Wally continued to franticly bash away at the door. The bodies began to pile up as Kuki, Hoagie and Nigel filled the air in front of them with lead.

"Screw this!" Wally called out in frustration and fired at the door handle.

It shattered and the door swung open. He ran up behind his comrades and joined them in the slaughter.

"Door's open!" he shouted over the gunfire.

They started to slowly back towards the door as the amount of attackers began to slowly lessen. They scrambled into the building and quickly shut the door, blocking it with a table and a large crate. The four leaned against their makeshift barricade and caught their breath. Something bashed against the door for a few moments before losing interest and running away.

"Well that was fun," Wally grinned.

Kuki giggled. Nigel shook his head and turned to Hoagie, who had already begun to search the room they were in. It appeared to be a storage area for some kind of shop. He dug through some boxes and produced a small red bag with a medical cross on it.

"Got a med-kit over here," he notified the others, walking over to Kuki and opening the bag.

"Hold still so I can heal you," he said as he took out a roll of bandage and proceeded to wrap the gash in her arm and a small cut on her leg.

"Thanks," Kuki sighed, "I owe you one."

"Any ammo?" Nigel asked, "I'm running kinda low."

"'Fraid not," Wally said, "Damn vampires, such a waste of bullets."

"They're zombies, Wally," Nigel sighed, rolling his eyes.

They moved to the other side of the room and bunched around the door. Hoagie opened it slowly and led out, gun first. They found themselves standing in a large warehouse. A sudden wheezing cough had them scanning the windows.

"Smoker out there," Nigel said.

The coughing continued and appeared to get closer to the survivors. They started to move through the room quickly, wanting to find cover. A large crash from behind them caused them to spin to face where they come from. Another huge mob flooded through the door they had just come through.

"That guy we left got some friends!" Hoagie yelled as he began to fire. The four were so focused on keeping the clawing crowd at bay they didn't notice a tall lanky, figure appear in one of the windows on the other side of the warehouse. A single swipe from the creature's tumor covered arm shattered the window. It let out a enraged cry and its mutated tongue launched from its mouth, clearing the space between it and Nigel in a fraction of a second.

"No! NO!" Nigel screamed as he was dragged into the dark.

Wally turned and began firing at the Smoker, his shotgun very ineffective at long range. Nigel was dragged up against the far wall and suddenly lifted; the slimy tentacle wrapping around his neck. It began to choke him just as Wally's frantic spray hit a winner. With a final wheeze and a puff of smoke, the Smoker reeled over backwards, disappearing from view. Nigel slumped to the floor, ripping the tongue away from his neck.

"You okay?" Wally asked.

"I'm fine, I think," Nigel replied sitting up, "just give me a sec."

Wally turned back to help the other two with the seemingly endless flow of enraged zombies. Nigel rubbed his face and grabbed his gun. Standing up, he froze at the sound of low growling. Before he could warn anyone there was a horrifying shriek as small framed zombie in a blue hoodie pounced on him and began tearing away at his chest.

"Get it off me! Get if off me!" he screamed as the creature's sharp claws began ripping chunks of flesh from his body, but the others were too busy to notice as Nigel trashed away at the monster trying desperately to get it off of him.

He watched in horror as the chunks of flesh became bigger. He screamed out in agony, this time gaining Hoagie's attention. But he was too late; as the Hunter's claws hit bone, one final slice tore open Nigel's heart. Blood gushed up his throat as his body started to become numb. He let himself drift away, content with the excruciating pain finally subsiding.

"Hunter's got Nigel!" Hoagie yelled and fired at the murderer.

A single bullet made impact with the creature's side causing it to whimper in pain. Before Hoagie could do anymore, it leapt through the window broken by the smoker. Hoagie rushed over to Nigel's body and knelt down beside it. He saw the extent of his wounds and the blood trickling from his mouth and sighed.

"Nigel didn't make it," he said sadly, "oh Christ."

He was joined by the others. Kuki covered her mouth and choked back tears.

"Ah shit," Wally sighed, "I was just startin' to like that guy."

He found and old blanket and covered the corpse.

"We gotta keep moving," Hoagie said, "we give up now and his sacrifice will be for nothing."

They slowly continued through the next door and found themselves back on the street. There wasn't a zombie in sight.

"This shit's getting old," Hoagie mumbled as they moved out into the open.

"I hate small towns," Wally commented, his face scrunching up in disgust.

They began down the street quickly and quietly, disposing of a few wanderers as they did. Out of nowhere, a repulsive grunting and the sound of an upset stomach echoed from the within a building to the left of them. Kuki let out an impatient sigh.

"A boomer," she said, "hear it?"

Wally and Hoagie nodded as they approached the building. Wally opened the glass door to see the Boomer's bloated figure disappear down a corridor.

"Should we follow it?" Kuki asked.

"Better get the bugger now than have it slime us later," Hoagie said sternly and led them deeper into the building.

They followed the grotesque sounds of the Boomer as it let them down a long corridor. They turned another corner to be greeted by continues sobbing.

"Witch," Hoagie said in a hushed tone, "Lights off."

The three quickly switched the flashlights mounted to the barrel of their weapons off and proceeded into the darkness. The sobbing became louder and they stopped.

"It ain't worth it," Wally said, "No vomit bag is worth pissin' off a Witch."

"Let's head back," Hoagie sighed and they turned to leave.

A small bottle on the desk in the office ahead caught Kuki's eye.

"Hold up guys," she said, "got some pills over here."

She ran forward just as the Boomer jumped out from around the corner. Kuki panicked and fired her rifle. The bullet punctured the creature's bloated belly, causing it to explode. Kuki was covered in it's bile, hindering her vision. There was a howl as every zombie in the building caught the scent of the slime. They started appearing from every door and down every staircase. Attracted by the smell of gunk coving Kuki, they focused on her, pushing past Wally and Hoagie. She began firing at the area in front of her, her eyes still covered in slime. She stumbled into one of the offices, and amongst the noise of the horde and the continues gunfire, she didn't notice the female zombie sitting on the floor behind her. She fell back, landing directly on the Witch. Kuki screamed as the Witch screamed and stood over her. She then began gashing as Kuki's body, her long claws cutting deep in several places. Wally rushed into the room, and, placing his shotgun directly at the shrieking demon's head, fire twice sending her limp body flying across the room. Kuki was bleeding out as Wally knelt down to help her up.

"Behind you!" Kuki yelled as she grabbed one of her pistols and killed one of the zombies that rushed in through the door.

Wally stood up and grabbed his shotgun. He then pushed back the wave of flailing arms and gnashing teeth out the room. Kuki was alone. She franticly applied pressure to the cut in her abdomen. The blood stain was spreading over her red hoodie quickly and she was beginning to feel feint. Her dulling senses caused her not to hear the sound of the window on the other side of the office smashing, and when she heard the low growling of the Hunter, it was too late. The creature pounced and once on top of her, finished what the Witch started. The last thing she saw was her left lung being lifted from her chest. Wally burst back into the room to see the Hunter bound out the window again. He saw Kuki's fresh corpse and fell to his knees.

"Ah dammit," he said solemnly, "not Kuki."

Hoagie jogged in after him.

"Jesus H Christ," he said as he saw the girl's body.

His gaze met the dead Witch in the corner of the room.

"Witch get her?" he asked.

"Nah, I killed the Witch," Wally said softly as he closed the tear in Kuki's hoodie to hide her fatality, "hunter must o' pounced her and finished the job."

"And by the looks of things," Hoagie said kneeling down and picking up a small piece of red neck tie, "it's the same one that got Nigel."

Wally stood up and marched out in a huff.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking thing," he said as he stormed out of the building.

Hoagie jogged up behind him.

"Wait a second!" he yelled after him, "we can't just charge out like this we might run into something…"

They rounded a corner to come face to face with a huffing Tank.

"…bad."

The Tank gave a roar and charged at them. It swung its huge arm at Hoagie sending him flying across the street. Wally quickly began pounding the behemoth with his shotgun, firing shell after shell into its hulking form. This had no effect on the beast however, as it continued its enraged charge at the biker. It eventually got close enough to bring its huge fists down on him, knocking Wally to the floor. It then started to pound him into the ground.

"Get this thing off me!" Wally strained to yell as the wind was knocked out of him again and again.

He screamed in pain as he heard bones all over his body snap. Hoagie was on his feet and behind the tank filling its back with the lead. The Tank cried out and turned on Hoagie, sending him flying onto the sidewalk for a second time. Wally took the opportunity and grabbed his pistol. As the tank turned its attention back to him he fire three shots between the hulk's eyes. It gave a final groan and slumped over. Wally strained his neck to look at Hoagie who was sprawled out on the pavement, trying to sit up. His assault rifle was lying a few feet away from him.

"How you doin' over there buddy?" Wally called, "I could use some help over here; I think my leg's broken."

Hoagie sat up and before he could respond there was a all to familiar growl as a crouched figure appeared on a roof top. He watched in horror as it launched its self into the air, landing directly on Wally. Blood flew as Hoagie scrambled to grab his gun. Wally wasn't going down without a fight, a thrash from his right arm knocked the Hunter's hoodie back. Hoagie looked in amazement as a long black braid fell from in it.

"No," he whispered to himself.

Wally had stopped thrashing as the Hunter gave the final swipe puncturing his right lung. It then stood and looked directly at Hoagie and growled. Hoagie panicked and grabbed his gun but before he could fire it was on top of him. Hoagie looked up as his murderer to see neatly parted black hair pretty features and gold hoop earrings. It smiled at him and raised it's claw, and with one swipe, tore his throat open. Hoagie gargled on his own blood as his vision began to blur. The last thing he saw as everything faded to black was Abby's smug face.

**Abs5 has killed FlyBoy**

**The survivors have been overwhelmed.**

**Infected win.**

Hoagie slammed his mouse in anguish.

"Crap!" he yelled.

"I _always _die first," Nigel whined from behind his own PC.

Kuki was just staring at her screen her head resting on her hand as Wally bashed his head with keyboard.

"Aw c'mon guys," Abby smirked, "you got further this time. Best 5 outta 9?"

_**End**_

**That was seriously fun. For those who haven't figured it out yet the game is the Valve legend; Left 4 Dead. Nigel was Louis (obviously), Hoagie was Bill (picture the beret), Wally was Francis ("I hate cross-overs") and Kuki was Zoey (HOT in a hoodie). Our kill-stealing Hunter is Abby (pun on the hat/hoodie, get it? GET IT?). I wasn't sure if I should put this in cross-overs or not, considering it's just using the game themes. Hmmmmm.**

**Oh, before I forget; I do not own Left 4 Dead, Valve does, so anything relating to that belongs to them and I DO not own KND, obviously. I wonder if those lawyer people actually think that we think we own this stuff? I figure it goes without saying, yet we all say it.**

**And of course, don't click **_**back**_**, click **_**review**_**.**

**Dark**Mike


End file.
